1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remote controller, and more particularly, to remote controller code format(s), transmitting/receiving apparatus thereof, and transmitting/receiving method(s) thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, remote controllers for various industrial equipment and home appliances are used according to an automated and diversified society. A remote controller function means that a user can manipulate an operation of a receiver at a distance without paying a direct visit to the place where the receiver, which is capable of remote reception is installed, to manipulate the operation of the receiver. The remote controller function is a universal function employed by all receivers, such as TV, audio, video, air conditioner, etc.
The remote controller is generally provided as a set with each purchased receiver. Hence, a user is provided with various kinds of remote controllers, as many as the number of the receivers operated by the remote controllers, respectively. An infrared (IR) remote controller, which is used in general, has a binary code system differing according to manufacturer, product model, etc.
FIGS. 1A to 1C are diagrams of the binary code systems, in which various times and lengths of binary signals are shown. FIG. 1A shows a pulse coded signal system that is mainly used by SONY Corp. A length of a high pulse is varied to code information. In doing so, the length of a short high pulse becomes ‘0’ and the length of a long high pulse becomes ‘1’.
FIG. 1B shows a space-coded signal system that is mainly used by Panasonic Corp. A length of a low pulse (i.e., space) is varied to code information. In doing so, the length of a short high pulse becomes ‘0’ and the length of a long high pulse becomes ‘1’.
FIG. 1C shows a shift-coded signal system that is mainly used by Philips Corp. In coding information, ‘0’ or ‘1’ is indicated using a transition direction.
Remote controllers transmit a series of signals using the above systems. The signal can be divided into a header code part and a real code part. The header code is transferred to be used in activating a corresponding receiver before the real code is transferred. A header code part is always set uniform by the same manufacturer. The header code and real code keep being transmitted as long as a button of a remote controller is pressed.
A repetition time of the code is over approximately 50 msec. The code is divided into a part for sending an address and a part for sending a command. The address selects a receiving product and the command designates an operation.
Thus, each of the receivers is operated by means of the remote controller of its manufacturer. However, in the case of using a remote controller of a different manufacturer, instead of using the dedicated remote controller of a specific receiver to be operated by a user, the receiver generates an error, causing a malfunction or failure. Hence, in order to prevent the receiver from being operated by the remote controller of the different manufacturer, the dedicated remote controller of the receiver needs to have an intrinsic code format and the receiver should be capable of interpreting the intrinsic code format of the dedicated remote controller.